


The Best Kind of Mess

by kinglyace



Category: Death Stranding
Genre: Breeding Kink, Crossdressing Kink, Lactation Kink, Leather Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Nonbinary Character, Nonnies Made Me Do It, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:41:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22235746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinglyace/pseuds/kinglyace
Summary: Sam gets a little introduction to one of Cross' favorite hobbies.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges & Original Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	The Best Kind of Mess

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was going to apologize for the indulgent smut but then I realized people were being way hornier before me. Also anons encouraged me so blame them.

“Don’t you think… this is a little much,” Sam asks as he looks over the variety of ‘tools’ spread over the bed: some clothes that look too sheer and tiny to cover anything, leather halters and straps shined to an impressive dark sheen with silver buckles, and a few sharp looking crops. But most imposing of all was the collection of dildos, all brightly colored rubber with knobs and soft spikes or contorted into ‘interesting’ shapes. There’s a few large enough that Sam doubts it could ever fit inside a person, much less him. 

“If you feel too uncomfortable or in danger, just remember the safe word is ‘lemons’ and we’ll stop,” Cross replies from across the room, where they’re pulling on a pair of soft leather fingerless gloves. Their shirt lays discarded, exposing the old stab scar from years ago and a soft belly. 

“But don’t worry, we won’t use it all in one go. You’re sturdy but very  _ inexperienced _ ,” Cross purrs as they turn and approach. Their stride is long and slow, hips swaying just enough to catch Sam’s eyes. One hand reaches out, a finger delicately tracing the top of his collarbone, up his neck, and digging in slightly just below his chin.

“Now, go change. This’ll be perfect for you,” Cross orders, picking up the bundle of clothing and pointing to the bathroom door. Sam takes it without a word, but a shiver runs down his spine as he turns. He doesn’t quite understand why the tone of Cross’ voice turns him on, stern and never inviting challenge. 

He closes the door behind him, releasing a breath he’d been holding unawares. Sure, it’s not the first time Cross has slept with him. Hell, not even the first time he’s been with anybody recently. Just last week Deadman had made the most of his visit. It isn’t the act that makes him nervous per se, it’s all the… theatre Cross and Heartman insist on. At least it’s just the two of them this time. Too many people in one go was too tiring for Sam.

The outfit is cute, maybe a little too perfect. There are no panties, only a pair of sleek white pantyhose with the crotch designed to comfortably cup his dick and balls. The back slides right up between his ass cheeks, making the very bottom of his belly tingle with delight. There’s a cotton skirt, light green with a plaid pattern and slits up the side. It falls to his mid-thigh, but the fabric is so thin he can still feel a breeze hitting his dick. It comes with a matching bralette that dips low, just enough to cover his nipples but the fabric plays with him. Already his nipples are erect and quickly turning hard. 

He admires himself in the mirror, turning this way and that. It’s a look for sure but it’s nice in a way he can’t explain. He wonders if Cross had been talking with Heartman and Deadman about this.

Sam re-enters the bedroom quietly, feeling cold air hit him and his dick twitches against the pantyhose. Cross kept the room cool for this exact reason he suspects.

Cross is sitting in a chair, legs casually spread to draw Sam’s attention. They’re wearing tight leather pants and an open white button up loosely tucked in, a leather harness beneath stark against Cross’ skin. Their hair is tied back into a tight braid, making Cross look more intimidating than normal. The small smirk that plays on their lips makes Sam shiver, the blood rushing from his head and straight to his dick.

Cross only crooks a finger at him to come forward, the smirk turning into a sharp grin. Sam tries to measure his steps, tries not to give away how his skin his vibrating and his head is spinning but he’s never been great at the in the heat of excitement.

Cross pulls him onto their lap, legs coming together just enough to support Sam but his own legs are spread. Their groins just a couple inches from touching, his dick hard and pushing through the pantyhose and skirt. Cross of course notices, but pays his hard-on no mind. Instead hands wrap around his waist, the leather gloves cool and soft against Sam’s skin. They go up and then down, digging nails in just enough to bring out thin red lines. Sam feels a breath hitch in his chest as Cross slides their hands through the skirt slits and cups his ass. 

“You look so, so good Sammy. I could just eat you up,” Cross murmurs, burying their face into Sam’s cleavage. He feels a tongue leave a wet trail as Cross suckles, working their way from chest to neck. Sam can feel the hickies forming as teeth and soft lips scrape his skin while skillful hands knead his ass in gentle circles. He whines softly, hips tilting forward to demand attention for his dick.

“You are so needy, like a bitch in heat. Is that what you want, some dick to fill you up? Mm, you gotta use your words,” Cross taunts, nipping at Sam’s earlobe. He can hear the grin in their words, and Sam only groans in frustration. But Cross is far better at the long game than he is, who only moves their hands to tug the bralette down to expose his nipples. They ignore his pleading moan and jerking hips, instead sucking on one hard nip. His breath becomes shaky as Cross works, twirling their tongue one way and then the other until his nipple is pink, swollen, and just starting to leak. Sam whines as they pull away, licking their lips slowly.

“Ooooh, is that why you’re so eager? Well why didn’t you tell me? Let me take care of you,” they coo, lightly tracing their tongue over the other nipple. Sam can’t help but grip at Cross’ shoulders, bunching the shirt in his grasp and biting his lip as milk starts to leak more. A ‘interesting side-effect of his biology’ as Deadman had put it before but all he could focus on now was how full he was and how his head kept spinning. 

He grabbed at Cross’ head and pushed his chest forward, trying to get relief but Cross is better at this. They instead push back, tutting in fake disappointment as Sam groans in frustration.

“Needy, needy. If you want a cock, you’ll have to behave but you’re acting out of line. We’ll have to fix that.”

Sam forgets how strong Cross is as they gather him up and stand, a growl rolling in their chest and just loud enough for Sam to hear. Just enough to remind Sam of who’s in charge as Cross dumps him on the bed. He sprawls out, bouncing slightly as Cross straddles him. There’s a pair of leather handcuffs in their hand, lined with soft material to prevent chafing. 

“Hands up.” 

Cross is deft, cuffing him to the metal bars of the headboard with practiced movements. The vulnerability hits him, laid out and at Cross’ mercy. And Cross senses it, leaning down to bite at the unmarked side of his neck. Just hard enough to draw a couple tiny beads of blood. 

Sam has to take a breath as Cross moves and unzips their pants, facing the hot and wet tip of their dick. They move closer, gently stroking themselves as they settle over Sam’s chest. 

“Your tits look so good. I think they’ll look better once I’m done with them,” they growl, slowly and deliberately grinding their cock right in Sam’s cleavage. It isn’t enough, so they reach down and start to massage at Sam’s chest, kneading and coaxing the flesh. Leather clad thumbs run over his nipples in tight circles as Cross moves, his cock hot against skin and slicking everything up with precum. 

Sam whines again, this time high pitched as the milk begins to flow. It flows down his sides and into his cleavage, mixing with precum. Cross groans, throaty and deep as they jerk their hips a little faster. It’s everywhere, staining the bralette, sheets, and even Cross’ gloves. The smell is heady and it fills Sam’s nose till it’s all he can think of, his breath coming out in hot and heavy pants.

Cum paints his tits as Cross groans, leaning over Sam and breathing hard. They pause like that, trying to catch their breath as Sam twisted beneath them. His dick was hard and straining, begging to be free.

“What do you want?” Cross coos, sliding down Sam’s body and leaving a trail of cum and milk down his belly in their wake. They play with the edge of the skirt, teasing Sam with fingers just barely trailing over his thighs. Sam tries to move his legs, open them up for invitation but Cross holds him steady. Waiting, wanting to drag the words out of him. 

“Come on, you gotta tell me what you waaaant,” Cross teases, lowering their head to gently kiss the top of Sam’s bulge. 

“I want… fuck me… fill me up!” he bites out between breaths, squirming on the bed and pulling against the handcuffs. They hold steady though and only heightens his frustration as Cross continues their slow torture. They push the skirt up, hands splayed over his thighs but make no move to further relieve him. 

“Oh? You want me to put a baby in you? Is that what you want?” Cross asks, their voice dropping to a whisper. Their hands are so close, just a little further…

“Give m-... fuck me!” Sam moans, hips rolling to try and quell the fire in the pit of his belly. He doesn’t see the grin Cross finally cracks, but he doesn’t need to.

Cross rips up the pantyhose with ease, the fabric splitting beneath their grip and Sam lets out a keening whine as cool air hits his hot dick. Cross decides to cool him off, languidly running their tongue up from base to leaking tip. A hand fondles his balls then lowers, stroking the the sensitive flesh just between his dick and asshole. Sam jerks again, nearly knees Cross in the head from the burst of electricity that runs through him. Cross only chuckles, leaving a trail of kisses up Sam’s thigh.

“Got you off-guard there did I? Let me make it up to you.” 

Cross takes him into their mouth, right down to his balls. Their teeth just barely scrape skin while their tongue flattens to cup him from beneath, gliding over him with ease. They moan deeply, bobbing their head gently until Sam is writhing, drool dripping from the corner of his mouth. There’s a wet _ pop!  _ as Cross lifts their head, licking their lips and eyes beginning to look a little hazy from the excitement. They say nothing though, as they take hold of Sam’s hips and lift him up just enough to accommodate Cross.

Sam’s mind is only focused on the warmth that spreads from his belly and to the rest of his limbs, his skin prickling with excitement as Cross edges closer with lube in hand. They don’t waste much time in application, messily covering their dick and Sam’s asshole with warm gel. They lean over him, grasping his thighs tightly and running wet lips over his slick chest. Cross mutters something, too low and rough for Sam to hear but it almost sounds like a prayer.

He cries out, delighted, as Cross pushes into him down to the hilt. He pulls against the cuffs again, the chain rattling loudly as he takes in a sharp breath and arches as Cross begins to move. They’re gentle at first, every thrust slow and smooth to drag breathy whines from Sam. They revel in it, hands unable to decide where to stay. They travel, from his painted tits to his bruising neck, leaving little red lines in haphazard patterns. 

Sam tightens his legs around Cross’ hips, drawing blood as he bites his lower lip just a little too hard. It gets harder and faster, rhythm falling to the wayside as Cross pants and groans. The bed starts to creak, metal bars shaking and beginning to hit the wall and through the haze Sam is thankful he got a babysitter for Lou. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Cross croons, a slick hand taking hold of Sam’s dick and tugging. His hips snap, meeting Cross and drawing out a delighted moan. Cross buries themself deep, nonsense falling from their lips as they fawn over Sam.

He trembles all over, fingers and toes curling as he cums in Cross’ hand with a silent, open-mouthed cry. He twists, feeling his insides churn as Cross fills him up. Cross says something but the words are lost as a dull fire spreads over him. 

They lay there, panting and hot and sweaty among a nest of crumpled and messy sheets. Cross leans over, feather light kisses covering Sam’s face but makes no move to pull out just yet.

“You did soooo good,” they praise, still out of breath and flushed all over. Sam only mumbles, his mind starting to pleasantly space out. Cross hums, undoing the cuffs and rubbing Sam’s sore wrists with a sweet smelling lotion. 

“Do you want to shower now or later?” they ask, dropping their voice to a low whisper as they pull away. Sam grumbles, feeling cold now without their touch. 

“Later,” he mutters, blindly reaching for Cross. He catches a shirt sleeve and tugs. Cross laughs, and eagerly rejoins him on the bed.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote more for this than I do most chapters for other works... and I did it in two days. Clearly, I need to write more smut.


End file.
